


Jealousy

by Tsukishima_Tetsurou



Series: KuroTsukki Drabbles [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, Cuddles, Established Relationship, Fluff, Jealous Kuroo Tetsurou, Jealous Tsukishima Kei, M/M, Mentioned Bokuto Koutarou/Akaashi Keiji - Freeform, they're so whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27613136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukishima_Tetsurou/pseuds/Tsukishima_Tetsurou
Summary: Kuroo Tetsurou and Tsukishima Kei are not a jealous person
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: KuroTsukki Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011987
Kudos: 101





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> This is just me thirsting over them

Kuroo Tetsurou doesn't get jealous easily, even with his previous relationships. But, Tsukishima Kei is something else. He's tall, has soft pretty blonde hair, moe honey brown eyes and cute nerdy glasses. Did he mention his legs? Those long pale legs that can go on forever. Kuroo can write a poem about them. His creamy thighs--

Back to the point, you see, Tsukishima Kei is a beauty. Any man and woman can see that and any one of them can take his Moonshine in a second. That's why he gets all possessive and jealous whenever someone flirts or gets too close-than-friendly interacted with Tsukishima.

Like right now, the barista at the counter has been giving his boyfriend those ugly flirting looks. He's not even subtle about it and Kuroo wants to punch his face.  **HARD** . The raven's glare is as sharp as a knife and people within 3 mile radius can feel his intimidating aura. Sending chills down to their spines.

Tsukishima, oh bless his beloved Moonshine, knew when he's being hit on that's why he either steps away immediately or puts on his cold resting btch face. But he also loves to trigger Kuroo's green eyed monster from time to time.

The blonde will glance at him to see his reaction, smirking when he notices Kuroo's sharp eyes at them. Sneaky bastard. His boyfriend will pay for this. There's a side of Kuroo that nobody knows, aside from Tsukishima. And if the latter wants it,  **then he'll get it.**

Kuroo sent Tsukishima a look, and observing closely, he saw the way the blonde shivered from anticipation. Backing away from the counter with their drinks, Tsukishima didn't bother answering the barista and walked towards their table. Like lured by a siren. Kuroo just doesn't know which of them was lured. Considering the way his lover walks, hips swaying seductively and attracting eyes on his way. Kuroo did nothing but growl on the onlookers.

When the blonde reached their table, the raven wrapped his arms around the former's waist and dragged him to sit on his lap. Public be damned. Tsukishima Kei is his and HIS ONLY.

"Tetsu, we're in public", Tsukishima complained, face running on heat and trying to get out of his boyfriend's grip. Secretly, he's loving the possessiveness.

It might become his new kink.

"But Kei...", putting on his puppy eyes, "I want them to know that you're taken and that you're only mine. They can look but they can't touch"

Smiling fondly, Tsukishima kissed his forehead, whispering 'I love you' then sat on his chair, not before moving it closer to his boyfriend.

Kuroo grinned, like he was given a Christmas present, lacing their fingers and kissing the back of his hand. Tsukishima rarely says those three words, but every time he does, Kuroo feels like he's on cloud 9.

"Love you too, baby". Kuroo then leaned closer to his ear, "I'll show you how much after our date."

They never finished their date so fast.

* * *

Tsukishima is not a jealous person. Honestly though, he has nothing to be jealous about. Kuroo makes sure that all his attention is on him when he's around. But there are times where he wants to drag his boyfriend away so he can have him all by himself. Call him selfish but since Finals started, both became too busy to even do extracurricular activities. They can't even have a date without cutting it short because they need to attend some seminar or rush thesis or something school related.

Ghad, Tsukishima never hated studying. But he never wanted to strangle a person until now. This day was supposed to be their day. They're currently at their favorite café, having a good time when the waitress, or Kuroo's teammate in thesis, announced herself. The waitress, not only didn't she acknowledge him, but is also shamelessly hitting on his boyfriend. In front of him.

The nerve of this girl. Tsukishima is grinding his teeth out of irritation.

And he wants to kick his boyfriend for being oblivious to the situation. He's supposed to be the smart one in their relationship.

When the girl touched Kuroo's bicep, Tsukishima can't help but sneer, causing the girl to flinch and instantly retract her hand. Her eyes found his and he gave the deadliest glare he could give. She paled, words stuttering before leaving.

His eyes followed her until she's gone behind the kitchen doors.

For some unknown reason, maybe the Gods are punishing him for being gay, people kept on interrupting them. Not just any people, but Kuroo's fcking admirers.

They may or maybe not but they're all a threat to him. Kei is not jealous. Hell no. Not in a million years. He's just.... He just needs his boyfriend's attention. That's all.

He knows Kuroo Tetsurou is popular. Way too popular and Tsukishima doesn't have a problem with that. Kuroo is handsome, screw that word, Kuroo Tetsurou is a fcking Greek God. A smile that can cure cancer, golden slanted eyes that can pierce into your soul with one look, perfectly sculpted body and a messy black hair that made him so hot. He's also intelligent with a GPA higher than Einstein (or Tsukishima's just being bias), charming personality and a romantic sap.

In short, Kuroo is what everybody wants as a partner. As a lover.

His classmates in every subject knows him and he would often hear girls or boys go Gaga over his boyfriend. Tch.

Don't they know how awful it is to be with him? It's like taking care of a big baby. Kuroo whines when he doesn't get enough cuddles in the morning even though they're running late. He likes being spoon fed by him and then giggles like a kid. Pouts when Tsukishima won't give him a kiss because they're in public. Cling on his arm like a koala when they're on a date.

And worst of all. Tsukishima loves it all.

Damn he's so whipped.

"You alright?" Kuroo's soft voice snapped him from his thoughts. Worry lingers on his voice, reaching up to grasp his hand on the table, "we can go home and watch movies instead"

"We still have a dinner date with Akaashi and Bokuto"

A healthy relationship needs time to hang out with their friends.

"Nahhh, they'll understand. Come on, I want cuddles'', they both stood and Kuroo paid for their food. Walking home hand in hand, they talked about random things. From nature to their little game of 'Fun facts' to their adventures with their friends. They never talked about school. 

Reaching the park, a man in Kuroo's age walked up to them. His smile already tells Tsukishima what is about to happen.

Not again. He internally groaned.

"Hey Kuroo!", stopping their tracks, Tsukishima gripped his boyfriend's hand and Kuroo did the same. A signal that says 'I'll take care of this in a few seconds'.

Tsukishima watched the man's eyes divert to him and Oh.

Oh no. He knows that look.

"Hi, I'm Futakachi. Kuroo's new teammate in volleyball." he offered his hand for a handshake and Tsukishima reluctantly shook his hand.

"Tsukishima", he tried pulling back but the grip on his hand tightened. He tried it again, this time, glaring at the man. "Ex-"

" **You can let go now** " Kuroo's voice was dark and deep, giving Futakachi a deadly look. His aura became intimidating  that it's turning the blonde on .

Not right now.

Feeling the release on his hand, Tsukishima sighed in relief and couldn't wait to go home and wash it with soap. Lots of it. He was even itching to wipe it with tissue right now. 

"My bad. I'll see you around, Captain" he saluted and, "Nice meeting 'ya, sweetheart" he winked.

If Tsukishima isn't holding Kuroo's hand, he might have punched the guy already.

"Oh and if you guys are looking for a third, you know where to call", then run off.

Was he suggesting--? Eewwww what a fucker.

"I swear I'll make sure he suffers on Monday's practice"

Tsukishima isn't one for revenge but he can't wait to see it. "Let's just go. Maybe after cuddles we can do something else" he purred, kissing the raven's side neck then reached his ear, "Your dominance back there gave me something to fantasise"

Kuroo dragged them home. Their neighbors are gonna file another complaint for being loud  again.

"Tetsu"

"Hm?"

"I love you"

Kuroo faced him. Eyes shining from the dim lights of their lamp. His finger brushed the stray hair that covered Tsukishima's eyes. The blonde grabbed his hand and placed a kiss on his palm before resting it on his cheek. 

The raven adorably smiled, leaning close then kissing his lips softly. It's the kiss that tells him how much Kuroo loves him and always will. Sometimes, words aren't enough to describe how much they love each other, that's why they'll settle with simple gestures, but the emotions poured into them are what makes it so unique and powerful. 

Foreheads touching, both smiled happily and satisfied. That night, they watched horror movies and tried to scare each other. It was full of terror and so much cuddling (because they both get creeps when a jumpscare shows) but they're happy and so in love. 

It doesn't matter if they get hit on or whatever. They know they're it for each other, and anyone who tries to break them off or steal either of them, will face consequences. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed!  
> Comments are highly appreciated


End file.
